Nunca acabará
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Hace ya muchos largos años que Javert busca sin tregua al fugitivo 24601. Aunque el agente de la ley tiene otros casos y deberes que cumplir, siempre tiene tiempo para investigar la huida de Valjean. Y es que la ley no estaba hecha para ser burlada, ni siquiera por Jean Valjean.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

24601.

Muy probablemente aquel número no significaba nada para los actuales agentes del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad de París, únicamente los más veteranos podrían recordar muy levemente a aquel preso que aprovechó la libertad condicional para escapar de cumplir el resto de su castigo en prisión. Después de todo, hacía muchos y largos años que aquel preso había desaparecido en Dios sabía qué lugar de Francia, largos años en los que no habían tenido ninguna novedad sobre el caso, ni para bien ni para mal. Con el paso del tiempo, el caso del preso Jean Valjean había ido quedando dejado de lado en favor de otros casos más reales y urgentes que atender. El olvido prácticamente se había cernido sobre aquel misterioso caso, pero no para el inspector Javert.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que le hubieran destinado en la prisión de Toulon para vigilar el trabajo de los presos allí, así como su comportamiento mientras todos ellos se hallaban en prisión. Por desgracia, por aquel entonces no tenía la autoridad para redactar o impedir las libertades condicionales de los presos, porque si hubiera sido así Jean Valjean aún se encontraría entre rejas, el lugar que le correspondía en la sociedad.

Personalmente, Javert no creía en la rehabilitación de los presos: una vez que se sale del camino de la rectitud y el orden no hay vuelta atrás, es como una sombra que te persigue durante el resto de tu vida y, en parte, el inspector se encargaba de que así fuera. Le parecía buena idea que los presos que disfrutaban de permisos de libertad condicional tuvieran que llevar consigo un pasaporte especial para ellos de un destacado color amarillo. Así las gentes de bien sabían con qué clase de persona estaban tratando y hacían lo pertinente con ellas: este punto era esencial, pues así se impedía que los presos se hicieran pasar falsamente por buenos y nobles ciudadanos.

Pero aquel ladrón, aquella escoria humana llamada Jean Valjean se había atrevido a romper ese pacto entre él mismo y la prisión que le permitía disfrutar de unos días de libertad. El mismo Javert había descubierto, años atrás y prácticamente destruidos por las inclemencias del tiempo, los restos del pasaporte amarillo que una vez hubo pertenecido a Jean Valjean. Estaba orgulloso de decir que no los descubrió mucho después de que 24601 lo hubiera hecho pedazos en aquellas colinas del pueblecito de Digne, pero sí le llenaba de frustración el no haber llegado lo suficientemente a tiempo como para poder seguirle los pasos durante poco más de una semana.

Así, Jean Valjean se esfumó de la faz de la tierra por primera vez. La segunda, Javert casi consiguió devolverlo a prisión, pero una vez más el fugitivo huyó, llevándose consigo a la hija de aquella ramera que había atacado a un ciudadano en el parque, Fantine. Hombre y niña habían desaparecido de nuevo, y la única pista con la que contaba era el nombre de la pequeña: Cosette. Ni siquiera aquella era una pista precisa, pues Valjean podría cambiar su nombre fácilmente para no dejar huellas y proseguir su camino con Dios sabe cuáles intenciones.

Sus compañeros del cuerpo de seguridad de policía de París no acababan de entender el desmesurado interés del inspector Javert en aquel caso del preso fugado tantos y tantos años atrás: lo más probable es que ni siquiera continuara con vida, de cualquier otro modo alguien le habría reconocido e identificado como preso fugado, dándolo a conocer a la autoridad. La teoría que más aceptaban el resto de agentes de la ley era la de que Jean Valjean había muerto en alguna pelea en una posada de mala muerte o algo así. De la niña no sabían nada y dado el tiempo que había pasado desde que desapareció, pocas elucubraciones se atrevían a hacer.

Pero Javert sabía que Jean Valjean estaba vivo, lo sentía. Cada noche, al empezar su ronda dedicaba una parte de su tiempo a atravesar el viejo puente bajo el que fluía el Sena, con la mirada perdida en el mapa de brillantes estrellas que iluminaban la noche desde aquel perfecto y ordenado entramado celestial. A menudo pensaba que Jean Valjean se encontraba también bajo el brillo de esas estrellas, puede que incluso contemplándolas al mismo tiempo que él, desde su desconocido escondite. Esa idea hacía arder de enfado a Javert y no fueron pocas las veces que, en ese puente, juro por las estrellas que le encontraría, que no se detendría jamás hasta verle de nuevo tras las rejas de prisión.

Por eso, hacía tiempo que sus camaradas habían desistido en intentar convencer a Javert de desistir en su obsesión por dar con el preso 24601. Al mismo tiempo, Javert había ido ascendiendo cada vez más a lo largo de los años, por lo que ya muy pocos sus compañeros tenían autoridad para decirle lo que tenía que hacer o dejar de hacer. Pero, aunque no dijeran nada sobre el tema, todos sabían que la cruzada personal del inspector Javert no se detendría por faltar de evidencias o pruebas, sino que estaba dispuesto a perseguir a aquel tipo hasta el fin del mundo y más allá si hacía falta.

No envidiaban la situación de Jean Valjean, en el caso de que éste siguiera vivo. Mientras al inspector Javert le quedara un hálito de vida en sus pulmones, nunca se detendría, jamás, pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque habían pasado ya diez años desde la última vez que se supo de Jean Valjean, Javert sentía, de nuevo bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas, que aquella cruzada sólo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**_Retos Miserables: 8/10_**

**_Review?_**


End file.
